X-linked adrenoleukodystrophy (ALD) is a post-natal neurodegenerative disorder characterized biochemically by elevated levels od very long chain fatty acids due to their defective degradation in peroxisomes. The childhood form of ALD has characteristic cerebral demyelinating lesions associated with perivascular inflammation. The adult form has little in any cerebral inflammation and does not involve the brain. We have generated a potential mouse model for ALD by targeted gene disruption in order to investigate ALD pathophysiology, genetics, and therapy. As an aid to validating the mouse model, to follow disease progression, and to evaluate potential therapeutic intervention, we would like to have a series of MRIs performed on treated and untreated ALD mice with the defective ALD gene in different genetic backgrounds. Dr. Reiss is experienced in the interpretation of MRIs of human cerebral ALD and the analytical programs developed in his neuroimaging center will be available for his project.